


Frida.exe

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Frida.exe [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Mighty B!
Genre: Babysitting, Beauty Pageants, Camping, Carnival, Ghosts, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Opposites Attract, Other, Roller Coasters, Scary Movies, Scary Rides, Slow Dancing, Tea Parties, mean girls get their just desserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The fanfiction centers on Frida.exe, an creepy ghost girl who enjoys scaring humans. Frida.exe lives in a old mansion with her creepypastas friends.





	1. So Ghostly Together

Frida.exe Episode 1 So Ghostly Together

Frida.exe put on her clothes and waking her black cat up.

"Good morning Marilena."

Frida.exe doing creepy jumping jacks. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20"

After this. She went downstairs. Sitting on the couch reading a newspaper was a zombie.

“Good Morning,” Frida.exe said running into the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Good Morning, Frida" 

But, he heard running.

"Hey!"

Frida.exe say hi to the humans, but they are scared of her.

A hippie is doing a graffiti art while Frida.exe was running.

"Peace out Frida"

"Hey"

Frida.exe went to a botanica where Valeria's father gives a woman and her baby potions while singing.

But Frida.exe scares Valeria's father and he gives her a cursed cookie which caused her to burp ghostly cute things every time she open her mouth.

"Thank you Mr. Velasquez"

Later she went to school where she sees the mean girls.

"Uh-oh, Michaela, Valeria and Daisy are the mean girls" 

Frida.exe takes a deep breath and teleport behind them while texting.

"Hi"

"Aaaaah!!!"

"Nice teleporting Creepy ghost girl"

"Actually i'm Frida.exe"

"Ugh, Frida i'm enter a beauty contest."

"Beauty pageant what beauty pageant"

"A beauty pageant focused on winning"

"Uh-oh"

"Oh, you can spook everyone out and won the contest last year, Frida"

Michaela laughed.

“Hmm…this cemetery is peaceful and creepy.” Said the girl, dressed with black shoes, and a school uniform. She carried a pink backpack. Her hair was black with a pink headband and her skin was tanned “What the heck was that"

Crows were flying past the girl dressed in pink.

[Malena Cortez]  
Age: 13

Malena saws Frida.exe dancing and begins copying her dance.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you"

"I'm Malena"

"Frida.exe"

“Up next, we will see from Malena… and if what we've seen so far from the show is any indication; I cannot wait to see the  
next act!”

…

The crowd applauds as the master of ceremonies exits the stage, and they gradually quiet down as they anticipate Malena’s performance for the Talent portion of the pageant.

…

…

Finally, the curtains are drawn open to reveal a dark stage.

Then, the spotlight shines down to reveal Malena standing with her back facing the spectators.

…

Slowly, she spins around, and begins tapping her foot.

Backstage, a cute little ghostly frog slaps the button to a boom box with its tongue, and a funky rhythm begins to play.

After a moment of tapping her foot, she steps forward to reveal Frida.exe directly behind her.

…

The crowd’s pleasant surprise becomes evident, particularly for Malena's parents.

“Malena?” they both dumbfoundedly say.

…

Then, the girls proceed to dance their tushies off with choreography and charisma of synchronized swimmers. Every step, every shuck, every jive radiates with more personality, poise, and talent than any ol’ ribbon dance or leap across a stage ever could’ve done.

…

…

They reach the end of their dance routine.

They stop and turn their attention to the audience, whose members are all quick and happy to show their adulation. They whistle, they cheer, they throw roses.

They turn and smile to one another, then each take a bow.

The best part for Malena? Knowing that somewhere backstage, Michaela is gritting her teeth, getting all huffy and puffy with envy at their reception.

…

Shortly after, she comes face to face with Michaela.

The blonde valley girl just crosses her arms with a pouty look on her face, then petulantly “Hmph’s” before walking away.

“And now… the winner of this year’s competition… and your new Miss Pretty Pansy…”

…

…

“Malena Cortez and Frida.exe!”

Everybody cheers.

"What!?"

Michaela growls.


	2. Creepy Roller Coaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frida.exe and Malena learned that a old roller coaster was haunted by ghosts.

Malena and Frida.exe saw the creepy cemetery gate.

But Malena opens it revealing a macabre carnival.

"Uh-oh"

"Let's do this"

Malena and Frida.exe gulped then walked to a carnival.

They went on rides like The Santa Cruz Mansion, The Elevator Game and Bloody Mary which scares them.

"That was awesome!"

"Yeah, i mean what's the worst that can happen"

They heard a thunder crash

"Or not"

Thunder crash and woman scream

"Oh No"

Thunder crash and people were running while screaming.

"No please MAKE IT STOP!"

"Well here we go"

Frida.exe and Malena gulped and then go to a hearse.

They saw a creepy red bridge.

"Uh-oh"

"Whateever you do don't wake the dead up" said a insane man before laughed maniacally and disappeared

"What's going on"

The ground is shaking and the hearse started riding.

Malena and Frida.exe screaming.

The ground stop shaking.

"I think we lost him"

The zombies rise from their graves.

Malena and Frida.exe screaming.

"We made it"

"Aaaaaah"

Later, Malena and Frida.exe throw up due to being traumatized.

"AWESOME!"

Frida.exe groaned.


End file.
